Ghost or Hoax
by Urban Silver
Summary: Natsume gets a frantic call from Mikan, and she uses big words that Natsume doesnt understand. What is exactly the problem? Ya summer sucks, I'll try and think of a new one.


**Ummmmm I wrote this for an English assignment. You know the one where you have to write a short stay with voab words in it? Yups thats why it might sound weird. its also a bit OCC cause I didnt use Natsume or Mikan's name in the original version, cause that'll be plagerizing (bad spelling) and i dont wanna get kicked out for that! Haha but i wrote this with them in mind!~ Review plz!**

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Ghost or Hoax?

"Natsume! Natsume! You've got to help me! Come over right now!" a high frantic voice screeched over the phone.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Natsume replied back worried. Was there a robber in her apartment?

"I think there's a specter in my apartment!" she yelled. _A specter? What's that a pervert? _Before he could voice out his thoughts, Mikan continued in a rush. "I think it's a pugilist that died here a thousand years a go! It hates all things factitious and electronic!"

"A pugi- what?" he asked, rather annoyed now. Why was she talking like she came out of an old English novel at seven in the morning?

"I don't have time to explicate! Just come over before he gets me!"

Natsume stared at the phone for a minute and decided to answer rather than to hang up, "Have you've been reading the dictionary again?"

"That's not the point right now! There's a-"

"Have you?" he persisted.

There was a pause, "Maybe." _I knew it._

"Polka, how many times do I have to tell you that using big words will not make you smart? It'll only hurt your brain."

"Ugh, I don't have time for this! Come over right now! Do you want me to die!" Then she hanged up. He started at the phone for a while, _have she finally gone mad?_ Natsume always knew that Mikan was never the brightest crayon in the box, and this is definitely not the first time she had made him doubt her sanity, but he was still worried.

With a sigh he pulled on his shoes and walked out the door.

Natsume knocked on Mikan's apartment door. He was rather annoyed right now. While walking over to her room, Natsume had sent a text message to his verbose human dictionary friend, asking him what a specter is. Turns out, it was not a lewd old man, but a ghost. He glared at the door; she made him come over for a ghost? Wasn't she mature enough now not to believe in them?

He was about to knock on the door again, when he heard some tumult on the other side of the door. "Polka? Mikan, are you all right?" He started to get an egregious feeling when he heard a muffled yell. "Mikan, I'm coming in right now!" he yelled.

He was ready to break down the door, but it suddenly opened. Natsume felt his eyes widen. To say she looked bad would have been an understatement. Her hair was all ruffled, her eyes blood shot, and her makeup smudged. "Sorry I took so long to answer, I tripped." _Typical clumsy Mikan._

"Sure, sure. So where's this ghost you called me over for?" he asked, looking around her apartment. There was stuff everywhere; papers littered the floor, chairs flipped over, and a faint smell of smoke. "Why do I smell smoke?"

"That's the ghost! I leave the room to get a drink and come back to find my TV and my laptop smoking! I swear I heard and evil crackle too!"

He looked at her quizzically. "Just like that? You leave the room and your electronics go up in smoke?"

"Yes! See for yourself! My laptop won't turn on!" She led him to the computer desk. He pressed the power button, but just like she said, it wouldn't turn on. He looked at the cover to see if there was any damage, there wasn't. Then he lifted it up to see if the battery was properly placed. He gasped at what he saw.

"There's rust all over this thing! What did you do!"

"Oh, it got hot so I poured water on it." she said matter of factly. "What?" she noticed him staring at her with wide eyes. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" He sighed and looked back at the computer with compunction. It was a nice and expensive laptop, very high tec, but with this much damage its data probably got expunged.

"Did you pour water on the TV too?" he whispered.

"Well ya. It was getting hot too." she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do know that these things are not waterproof right?" he asked. Even though it was clear that she didn't. Her eyes widened when she finally caught on.

"Yo- you mean I'm the ghost?" she asked with full naivety. "What about the evil crackle?"

"It was probably the TV fizzing out." He answered.

"No way." And then Natsume couldn't take it anymore, he laughed. Which is more surprising then Mikan's stupidity. Natsume never showed emotion. It was a habit he developed, growing up in an abusive family. Mikan was the one who saved him. She taught him how to feel.

That's why she's his most auspicious friend, no matter how much she drove him crazy.


End file.
